


Чудесный

by KittyKurtzberg



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: "biellman dark wings rise", Chris is a fashion designer okay?, Deniss as Marinette, Diana as Alya, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Johnny as Chloe, M/M, Shoma as Nino, Stephane as Adrien, Superheroes, TAT as Master Fu, age has been changed, save me pls, skatind elements as kwamis
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: *Miraculous Ladybug AU*В международной школе в самом центре Парижа постоянно происходит что-то необъяснимое. То целый класс в приказном порядке отправляют к психологу на долгую беседу, то акума появится посреди урока. И если это происходит, то учитель французского и один из учеников моментально исчезают под любым предлогом...Ахтунг! Возраст некоторых персонажей изменён в угоду сюжету. Не пугайтесь.





	Чудесный

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, да, я переношу работу с Фикбука. Да, вторая глава почти готова.  
> Ловите ссылочку: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7786156  
> Вдохновлено ледибаг-ау fshc: https://vk.com/fsheadcanons/Ladybug_AU  
> Инджой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В один из самых неудачных дней в своей жизни Денис находит нового друга, краш на ближайшие несколько лет и суперсилу, способную... неясно ещё, на что способную.

—  _Много веков назад были созданы украшения, обладающие невероятной силой — талисманы. С древних времён и до наших дней герои использовали их, чтобы творить добро. Два талисмана могущественнее остальных — серёжки Ледибаг, которые дают силу созидания, и кольцо Кота Нуара, дарующее силу разрушения. Согласно легенде, тот, кто завладеет обоими, достигнет абсолютной власти._  
— Я хочу обладать такой властью, Бильман, — мужчина закрыл крышку медальона, в котором хранилась фотография девушки. — Я должен заполучить талисманы.  
  
Бильман в ужасе поднял голову. В тёмно-фиолетовых глазах таился ужас.  
  
— Но никто не знает, где они находятся! — воскликнул он в отчаянии.  
  
На такое заявление мужчина лишь слегка усмехнулся.  
  
— Малыш Бильман, я же нашёл тебя и твой талисман, — ответил он. — Напомни ещё раз о его силах.  
— Брошь Мотылька наделяет способностью раздавать суперсилы и делать людей преданными соратниками, — почти воодушевлённо заявил Бильман.  
  
Мужчина погладил медальон.  
  
— А если хочешь выманить супергероев, то лучше всего это сделать, создав суперзлодеев, — догадался мужчина, накрывая брошь ладонью.   
  
Бильман ужаснулся.  
  
— Но хозяин, талисманы ни в коем случае не должны использоваться во зло! — в ужасе пролепетал он.  
  
Мужчина, то ли в приступе ярости, то ли обидевшись, громко топнул ногой. Стая белых бабочек взлетела.  
  
— Мне нужна абсолютная власть! Твой талисман полностью в моей власти и теперь я — твой хозяин! Ты должен меня слушать!  
  
Бильман понуро кивнул.  
  
— Да, повелитель.  
  
Человек выпрямился и прикрепил брошь к галстуку.  
  
— Бильман, подними тёмные крылья!  
  
Как бы Бильман не сопротивлялся, его затянуло в талисман.  
  
— С этого дня все будут звать меня под именем Бражник.  
  
И жуткий хохот раздался в полутёмной комнате с единственным круглым окном.  
  


***

  
  
Квад открыл глаза и спросонья не до конца понял, где он находится и что здесь делает. Затем он стрелой вылетел из тумбочки, в которой прятался, когда к Мастеру приходили посетители.  
  
Он должен был прятаться и сейчас, но случилось такое, что действовать надо было стремительно как никогда.  
  
— Хозяйка, хозяйка! — Квад бешено нарезал круги вокруг Мастера.  
  
Немолодой мужчина, лежавший перед Мастером настороженно поднял голову. Мастер шикнула на Квада.  
  
— Хозяйка, хозяйка! — воскликнула она. — Не обращайте внимания. Мантры, — пояснила она недовольному клиенту. — Хозяйка! Всё, приятного дня, сеанс окончен.  
  
Мастер шустро вытолкала мужчину за дверь и повернулась к Кваду.  
  
— Хозяйка! Я почувствовал ауру талисмана Мотылька! — сообщил Квад.  
  
Мастер призадумалась.  
  
— Я думала, что он давно утерян, — ответила она наконец. — Хорошо, что он нашёлся, разве нет?  
— Но Хозяйка! — возразил Квад. — Я чувствую тёмную ауру! Талисман мог попасть в руки злых сил!  
— Надо найти Бильмана и его талисман, — решила Мастер. — Если он попадёт не в те руки — неизвестно, какое зло может обрушиться на весь мир. Пора перевоплощаться! Квад...  
  
Мастер не успела договорить, когда её согнуло в приступе радикулита.   
  
Квад подлетел поближе.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Хозяйка, одумайтесь! — попросил он. — Вы же...  
— Ещё молода, мне всего сто шесть лет, — возразила Мастер. — Но ты прав, Квад, в одиночку я не справлюсь. Нам нужна помощь.  
  
Мастер подошла к столику, на котором стоял граммофон. Несколько хитрых манипуляций — и оказалось, что это была шкатулка, разрисованная орнаментами в китайском стиле.  
  


***

  
  
Утро в Париже всегда было особенным хотя бы потому что это  _утро в Париже_. Именно так, курсивом. За почти десять лет жизни в этом удивительном городе Денис так и не привык к виду на Эйфелеву башню из любой точки города, толпам туристов у каждого места, которое хоть отдалённо напоминало достопримечательность и постоянному французскому, на котором он так и не мог говорить свободно.  
  
Но всё же, это был Париж. Столица Франции, Город любви, Город света, Красивейший город мира, Столица моды, Столица творчества, Столица искусства жизни или как там его ещё называют. Каждое утро в этом городе он встречал в небольшой комнате над родительской пекарней, которую они, привыкшие уже к французскому языку, называли  _pâtisserie_.  
  
Хорошо, что здесь можно было свободно заниматься любимым делом — дизайном одежды — и надеяться на скорую стажировку в компании Trevisan.  
  
Но вот когда наступает первый день нового учебного года, не спасает даже тот факт, что этот год начинается в Париже. Вот ни капельки!  
  
Денис опять проспал. Каникулы он провёл за созданием эскизов, шитьём и мечтами о работе на Криса Тревизана. Всё это явно не способствовало если не идеальному, то хотя бы приличному распорядку дня.  
  
В результате, выполз он из-под одеяла только тогда, когда будильник, прозвенев без перерыва пятнадцать минут, пошёл на шестьдесят первый круг.  
  
— Вот увидите, в этом году Джонни опять будет в моём классе! — заявил он родителям, едва спустившись вниз.  
— Четвёртый год подряд? — удивилась мама. — Разве так можно?  
— Он сын мэра — ему можно всё, — почти со злобой ответил Денис. — Да и я везучий...  
— Не переживай так сильно, — мама ласково улыбнулась. — Это первый день, может быть, новые одноклассники... Всё будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — Денису в самом деле стало лучше после этих слов.  
— Возьми с собой, угостишь одноклассников, — отец протянул ему коробку с эклерами. Денис с удивлением увидел на крышке коробки недавно нарисованную им эмблему.  
— С твоими эскизами дела пошли гораздо лучше, — добавила мама. — Теперь беги в школу, а то опоздаешь.  
  


***

  
  
Пожилая дама, с трудом переставляя ноги, переходила проезжую часть. Водитель на чёрном "Рено" летел на красный свет и, кажется, совсем её не замечал. Не замечали её и прохожие.  
Денис в ужасе выронил коробку и бросился навстречу даме. Вытащил её с трассы на тротуар, а уже через мгновение чёрный "Рено" промчался мимо как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
— С Вами всё в порядке? — спросил Денис у дамы.  
— Спасибо, молодой человек, — дама поклонилась. — Ох, у Вас всё рассыпалось, — она указала на упавшую коробку. Часть эклеров из неё выпала на землю и уже была раскрошена ногами прохожих.  
— Ничего страшного, — Денис поднял коробку и покрасивее разложил то, что уцелело. — Угощайтесь, — он протянул одно из пирожных даме.  
  
Дама поблагодарила и направилась дальше. А Денис помчался в школу. Он и так сильно опаздывал.  
  
В классе, кажется, почти ничего не изменилось. Нейтан рисовал что-то за последней партой. Тесса и Ынсу увлечённо разговаривали с новенькой, а...  
  
А за его партой горделиво восседали Джонни и Тара.  
  
Денис сначала честно не понял, что произошло.  
  
— Слушай, Джонни, я всё, конечно, понимаю, — начал было он, но его перебили.  
— К нам приходит новый учитель, он знакомый моего отца, — последовал ответ. — Поэтому чёрта с два я пущу тебя, — Джонни презрительно выделил голосом последнее слово, — за парту прямо перед ним. Садись вон с ней, — он указал в сторону новенькой, — и не маячь перед глазами, умоляю.  
— Педик, — буркнул Денис, проходя мимо него.  
  
Джонни услышал.  
  
— Ты что-то сказал, лапонька? — поинтересовался он максимально невинно и незаметно пнул свой портфель в проход межу партами. Денис споткнулся и беспомощно растянулся на полу. Эклеры рассыпались окончательно, едва ли уцелело хотя бы два.  
  
Денис, которого просто распирало от злости, плюхнулся на скамью. Его новая соседка развернулась от Ынсу и Тессы.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
Денису внезапно стало стыдно.   
  
— Да, — едва слышно ответил он. — Просто... У нас давно так. Ну, мы, вроде как, ненавидим друг друга.  
— Нужно быть выше этого, — оптимистично заявила девушка. — Так говорят Иллюзион и Повелитель времени!  
  
Она вынула из сумки зачитанный почти до дыр комикс "Чудесное возвращение Повелителя времени". На обложке был изображён довольно молодой мужчина, едва ли тридцати пяти лет. Где-то на заднем фоне виднелось раздражённое лицо женщины, отдалённо похожей на учительницу химии. Небольшая метка fshc в левом верхнем углу не оставляла сомнений — комикс был подлинным и безумно редким.  
  
— Тебе нравятся супергерои? — поинтересовался Денис.  
— Безумно нравятся! — ответила соседка. — Я бы всё отдала, чтобы стать одной из них! Буревестницей, например! Или Говорящей с животными! Нет, лучше Девочкой-лазером! Она самая крутая! Меня, кстати, Диана зовут!  
— Денис. А ты все части читала?  
  
Диана активно закивала.  
  
— А тебе что нравится? — спросила она.  
  
Денис долго и обстоятельно рассказывал про Trevisan, мечты сопливой юности и грядущую (обязательно-непременно, говорю тебе!) стажировку. Диана выпросила у него скетчбук посмотреть.  
  
— Как круто! — еле слышно прошептала она. — Слушай, а можешь мне что-нибудь сшить? Пожалуйста?  
  
Денис заверил Диану, что сделать для неё что-нибудь приятное — совсем не сложно.  
  
В самый разгар их разговора, к которому периодически присоединялась Ынсу, дверь в класс распахнулась. Вошёл месье Мишин с новым учителем.  
  
Наверное, это о нём так увлечённо говорил Джонни. Друг мэра города и всё такое...  
  
Денис внезапно почувствовал отвращение к этому человеку. Вот так вот просто: ни разу его не увидев. Просто за сам факт знакомства с семьёй мэра.  
  
Иногда он понятия не имел, что творится у него в голове.  
  
Но нельзя же постоянно игнорировать взрослого человека, да ещё и того, кого полагается внимательно слушать?  
  
Ну, короче, Денис поднял голову от журнала с мужской одеждой, в который залипал в перерывах между разговорами с Дианой и Ынсу.  
  
Ну, знаете, во всяких любовных романах пишут, что в такой момент земля уходит из под ног и стоять сложно?  
  
Оказывается, совсем необязательно стоять, чтобы испытать что-нибудь подобное.  
  
Первым заговорил месье Мишин.  
  
— Как вы помните, мадам Хигучи переехала в Марсель, поэтому с этого года у вас будет новый классный руководитель. У месье Ламбьеля некоторые проблемы с увольнением с предыдущего места работы, но, тем не менее, мы надеемся, что именно он возьмёт на себя ответственность за ваше обучение.  
  
Денис не услышал почти ничего. Он залип на  ~~безумно идеальное боже почему это до сих пор законно~~  лицо нового учителя, почти с ужасом узнавая его.  
  
— Диана! Диа-а-ана! — он несколько раз дёрнул её за рукав рубашки. — Я его знаю! Он работает моделью в Trevisan! Никогда бы не поверил, что оттуда можно прийти в школу!  
  
Месье Мишин уже ушёл в свой кабинет. Новый учитель... точнее, месье Ламбьель остался в одиночестве посреди класса. Он определённо не понимал, что должен делать дальше.  
  
Джонни прожигал его взглядом, но не получил на это никакой реакции. Денис почувствовал злорадное удовлетворение.  
  
— Так, ну... я думаю, стоит начать с переклички, чтобы я хотя бы частично вас запомнил, — сказал он наконец, проходя за кафедру. — Мне дали список, но я не уверен, что смогу правильно прочитать некоторые фамилии, так что если что-то не так — не стесняйтесь, исправляйте! — он, кажется, почувствовал себя чуть более уверенно. — Начнём тогда?  
  
Ребята ответили нестройным шумом.  
  


***

  
  


*несколькими минутами ранее*

  
  
Коллеж "Франсуа Дюпон" для иностранцев, которые не могут хорошо говорить по-французски, уже виднелся совсем рядом.  
  
Поминутно оглядываясь по сторонам, Стефан подошёл к двери и уже почти открыл её, как услышал грозный окрик:  
  
— Побег из дома без разрешения месье Тревизана наказуем!  
  
Стефан закатил глаза.  
  
— Саломе, умоляю тебя...  
— Пожалуйста, сядьте в машину, пока я не приняла меры! — на ухоженном лице Саломе не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
Стефан не обратил на это внимания. он был абсолютно поглощён происходящим рядом со ступенями коллежа.  
  
Пожилая дама, уронившая трость, изо всех сил старалась её поднять, но никак не могла наклониться достаточно низко.  
  
Стефан сорвался с места и подбежал к даме. Оглянулся на Саломе, пока поднимал трость. На лице женщины по-прежнему не было видно ни малейшего проблеска эмоций.  
  
— Я взрослый двадцатидевятилетний мужчина! — возмущённо заявил Стефан. — С чего бы месье Тревизану держать меня в своём доме против моей воли? У меня образование, в конце концов, педагогическое!  
— Пока Вы работаете в агентстве, Вы не имеете права быть учителем.  
— Тогда я увольняюсь! — Стефан хлопнул дверью коллежа.  
  
Месье Мишин уже ждал его.  
  
— Пройдёмте, — сказал он. — Я покажу Вам класс.  
  


***

  
  
Этот день просто не мог закончиться хорошо. Так и случилось. сначала Денис не услышал своего имени во время переклички  ~~(потому что голос у месье Ламбьеля тоже незаконно хорош)~~ , за что был высмеян Тарой, потом, выходя из кабинета, задумался о чём-то своём и едва не врезался в Майю и Женю, которые такого налёта точно не ожидали. А назвать день окончательно худшим за последний месяц помог Скотт.  
  
— Значит, я алкоголик малолетний? — грозно спрашивал он у Джуни. — Значит, Тесса никогда не обратит на меня внимания? Да я тебе сейчас...  
  
Оттаскивали его всем классом. Никто не мог поверить в то, что обычно миролюбивый Скотт, который мухи не обидит, потому что жалко, способен на такую агрессию.  
  


***

  
  
_Стая белых бабочек, потревоженная, взлетела. Бражник еле заметно усмехнулся.  
  
— Негативные эмоции... Прекрасно, то, что нужно! Злоба, ярость! Прожги дыру в его сердце, мой дорогой акума!  
  
Бабочка на его ладони мгновенно почернела. Бражник выпустил её в крохотную щель в оконном стекле.  
  
— Лети, и разрушь до основания его душу!_  
  


***

  
  
Скотт сбежал от слишком рьяно желающих помочь одноклассников и засел в раздевалке. Там его и нашёл Денис.  
  
— Если тебе нравится Тесса, то попробуй сказать ей об этом.  
  
Скотт недоверчиво поднял голову.  
  
— Как? — спросил. — Она меня даже слушать не захочет. Посмотри, — он протянул Денису листок, который до этого отобрал у Джуни.  
— "Тебе ничего не светит, Тесса ни за что не станет общаться с малолетним алкоголиком". Это жестоко!  
— А я о чём? — Скотт забрал листок. Бесполезно. Ей на меня плевать. Я уже и стихи ей писал, она даже не дослушала. Цветы дарил, а у неё на них аллергия. Признавался, что она мне нравится, а она в это время, представляешь, сидела в наушниках и ничего не слушала! Мироздание не хочет, чтобы мы были вместе!  
  
С этими словами Скотт вышел из раздевалки, громко хлопнув дверью. Денис тоже решил, что сидеть здесь целый день не входит в его планы, и направился домой.  
  


***

  
  
Скомканный листочек выпал из руки Скотта. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся чёрная бабочка села на листочек и моментально слилась с ним. Какая-то непреодолимая сила заставила Скотта снова поднять этот лист.  
  
—  _Каменное Сердце, я Бражник!_  — послышался голос, идущий из ниоткуда. Наверное из того же ниоткуда, из которого появилась бабочка. —  _Я даю тебе силы, чтобы ты отомстил своим обидчикам._  
  
Скотт почувствовал прилив неконтролируемой злости и желания подчиняться этому голосу.  
  
— Хорошо, Бражник.  
  
А затем его окутало облако чёрного дыма.  
  


***

  
  
— Я запрещаю тебе увольняться!  
  
Стефан разозлился не на шутку. Этот разговор длился уже почти целый час, а с мёртвой точки сдвинуться так и не получилось.  
  
— Мне двадцать девять, Крис! Я педагог по образованию! Сколько, скажи, сколько я ещё должен изображать манекенщицу перед фотографами?  
— Столько, сколько потребуется! — Крис был непреклонен. — И в следующий раз сбежать у тебя не получится! Не забывай, что ты всё ещё мой двоюродный брат. Я отвечаю за тебя.  
  


_Сумка валялась на полу. Денис устало откинулся на спинку кресла и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Скотт всё-таки страшный человек._

 

_А то, что он творит сейчас на улицах Парижа, в тысячу раз страшнее всего, что он совершил сегодня в школе._

 

_В том, что каменный великан, который рушит всё вокруг — это тихий и добродушный Скотт Мойр, Денис почему-то не сомневался._

 

_Внезапно он увидел небольшую шкатулку на своём столе._

 

_— Что это такое?_

 

_Крохотный замочек с лёгкостью открылся, оттуда вылетело непонятное красное свечение._

 

_В шкатулке лежала пара серёжек-клипс._

 

_Тем временем, красное свечение исчезло, и Денис увидел странное существо, напоминающее очень большую божью коровку. Существо парило в воздухе, хоть никаких крылышек и не было видно._

 

_— Меня зовут Кораблик, — существо шутливо поклонилось._

 

_Денис испуганно попятился и наткнулся на стул. За ним и спрятался._

 

_— Ты кто? Мышь... Жук... Говорящая жукомышь! — воскликнул он, пытаясь запустить в существо чем-нибудь потяжелее._

_— Да нет же! Не надо меня бояться! — Кораблик уворачивался от летящих в него учебников и коробочек со швейными принадлежностями. — Ну не надо так паниковать, пожалуйста!_

_— Что ты здесь делаешь? Что ты такое? — спросил Денис, впрочем, чуть успокоившись._

_— Я квами, — с гордостью заявил Кораблик._

_— Квакто?_

 

_Кораблик вздохнул. Им двоим предстоял долгий разговор._

 

_— Квами. Такие, как я, помогают героям совершить превращение и дают им силы._

_— Героям? — переспросил Денис. — Вроде Повелителя Времени?_

 

_Кораблик явно ничего не понял, но кивнул._

 

_— Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это сказать "Кораблик, трансформация". Мои силы дадут тебе способность к созиданию. Она называется "Талисман удачи", но использовать его можно будет лишь раз. Ты поймёшь, как его применить. Вообще обычно герои быстро разбираются, как работают их силы. Ты готов?_

_— К чему?_

 

_Кораблик указал на улицу._

 

_— Сразиться с Каменным Сердцем. Больше никому это не под силу._

 

_Денис слегка удивился. Слегка, потому что сил удивляться на полную мощь не было._

 

_— Почему я?_

_— Потому что тебя выбрала Хозяйка, — невозмутимо ответил Кораблик. — У тебя доброе сердце, ты готов помогать людям, которые тебя окружают. Из тебя выйдет идеальный герой._

_— Думаешь?_

_— Уверен, — Кораблик легонько толкнул шкатулку с клипсами к Денису. — Если кто-то и может, то только ты._

 

_Удивительно, но эти слова немного подбодрили. Денис действительно ощутил себя готовым ко всему: и с Каменным Сердцем сразиться и месье Ламбьеля склеить. Завтра._

 

_— Кораблик, трансформация!_

 

_Комната исчезла в красной вспышке._

  
  
Стефан заперся в комнате в лучших традициях киношных обиженок, когда услышал грохот на улице. Полицейский отряд пытался задержать каменную громаду, которая по какой-то причине двигалась и разговаривала.  
  
Как только в громаду выстрелили, она увеличилась в размерах.  
  
Стефан включил телевизор, чтобы узнать, что творится на улице и стоит ли воспользоваться моментом и сбежать окончательно.  
  
С экрана приветливо улыбалась Юля. Стефан всегда удивлялся, как телестудия, располагавшая всего двумя журналистами, может так полно и оперативно освещать всё, что происходило в Париже.  
  
— Мадам Вейр просит горожан по возможности не покидать домов и не поднимать панику. Полиция уже ищет способ решить эту проблему, и в скором времени ситуация будет нормализована.  
  
Слушать это дальше не особенно хотелось, потому что ну честно — это... существо огромное, каменное и увеличивается, когда в него стреляют! Парижу конец!  
  
На столе лежала шкатулка, которой определённо точно не было минуту назад. Стефан протянул к ней руку.  
  
— Это ещё что такое?  
  
Шкатулка открылась от одного прикосновения. Оттуда вылетело невнятное зелёное свечение. Внутри на бархатной подушечке лежало массивное кольцо, явно предназначенное для носки мужчиной.  
  
Тем временем зелёное свечение погасло. Крохотное создание, похожее на чёрного котёнка, только летающего и с длинными усами (всего двумя) зевнуло, будто очнувшись от долгого сна.  
  
— Есть хочу… — проворчало существо.  
  
Затем оно заметило шокированного Стефана.  
  
— О, добрый день, — сказало оно. — А меня Кантилевер зовут.  
— Стефан, — он не придумал ничего лучше, чем протянуть руку. Кантилевер удивился, но руку пожал.  
  
Котёнок заметался по комнате, круша всё подряд, пока Стефан отстранённо наблюдал за этим.  
  
— А Вы... ты кто? Или что? — нашёлся он наконец.  
  
Кантилевер хитро на него покосился.  
  
— Дай мне поесть, и мы это выясним.   
— А... — Стефан вновь растерялся. — Что?  
  
Кантилевер задумался.  
  
— Камамбер есть?  
  
Стефан скривился.  
  
— Он как бы есть, но это обязательно? У меня вся комната им провоняет, потом проветривать всю ночь.  
  
Однако Кнтилевер был непреклонен.  
  
— Это будешь делать ты, поэтому мне плевать. Тащи.  
  
Спустя несколько вонючих кусков Кантилевер всё-таки начал говорить.  
  
— Я квами, — сказал он. — Я даю силу героям. Ты герой?  
  
Стефан отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
— Какой из меня герой? — уныло спросил он. — Меня из дома не выпускают, а быть героем под домашним арестом ещё никому не удавалось.  
— Ничего не знаю, —   
Кантилевер проглотил последний кусочек сыра и развалился прямо на тарелке. — Хозяйка выбрала тебя, значит, теперь ты герой. Впрочем, если хочешь, мы можем это обсудить, но потом, когда всечём этой громиле, которая скоро сравняет с землёй ваш городишко.  
— Это, вообще-то, столица Франции, — обиженно заметил Стефан.  
— Да хоть Древний Рим... Ты превращаться будешь?  
— Буду, — ответил Стефан. — А как?  
— А точно, я ведь не объяснил. Короче, пока ты герой — у тебя есь способность уничтожать всё, до чего дотронешься. Понял? Кивни, если понял.  
  
Стефан кивнул.  
  
— Вот... Эта штука называется "Катаклизм". А чтобы превратиться, скажи, "Кантилевер, выпускай когти". Понял?  
  
Стефан кивнул ещё раз.  
  
— А теперь превращайся, — скомандовал Кантилевер. — Если поторопишься и сделаешь всё быстро, твоего отсутствия никто не заметит.  
  
Стефан почувствовал прилив воодушевления. Действительно, за его комнатой ведь не следят постоянно? Появилась даже надежда, что Крис когда-нибудь выпустит его из особняка. Слабая, правда.  
  
— Кантилевер, выпускай когти!  
  
И комнату заволокло зелёное сияние.

**Author's Note:**

> На правах рекламы: https://vk.com/ship_everything  
> Благодарю за внимание


End file.
